


Until One Day, We Won't Be

by the1918



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Sebastian Stan, Evanstan Week 2021, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Happily Ever After, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Mutual Pining, References to Switching, Top Chris Evans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29277375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the1918/pseuds/the1918
Summary: Six times Chris and Sebastian were alone.[ + one time they werenot.]
Relationships: Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan
Comments: 119
Kudos: 268





	1. working out

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Evanstan Week 2021

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris and Sebastian—new friends—are filming CA:TFA. They’re the only ones in the gym this afternoon.

**2010**

* * *

The heavy dumbbells thunk against the mat as Chris releases them from his palms. He groans into the empty room, massaging his own triceps with his opposite hands, trying to stretch away the burn.

“Oh,” comes a voice from the direction of the doorway. Chris immediately knows it by its low tenor and natural husk. “Sorry. I’ll come back when you’re—”

“No, it’s fine,” Chris chuckles. He hasn’t actually turned yet, but his eyes meet Sebastian’s in the reflection of the floor length mirror. “I’m about done, anyways. And it’s not like this is a private gym.”

It’s really not. The stunt team has their own, much larger facility, but Chris is usually alone when he comes around the cast workout area because he keeps strange hours. He’s almost sad that he’s got somewhere to be this morning; he wouldn’t mind extending his workout for a bit if it meant spending one-on-one time with Sebastian.

Chris finally rounds himself and gets a better look at his new company. Sebastian is still hovering in the doorway, red gym bag in hand. He’s dressed in a cut-off sleeve tank top and mid-length basketball shorts.

“I guess,” Sebastian shrugs. There’s a sweetly shy smile on his face. He brings his shoulders inward and ducks his head; a grown man trying to take up less room. “I bet you probably have your own private gym. Back home.”

Chris doesn’t deny it; he’s got exactly that back in Boston. He breaks the eye contact, gathering his things and tossing them into his workout bag.

“You’ll have one, too.” Chris hoists the strap over his sweaty, bare shoulder. “Gonna need it. Studios are gonna be kicking down your door pretty soon tryin’ to offer you contracts.”

Sebastian laughs nervously, running a hand through his hair.

Chris would be lying to himself if he said that he doesn’t sense a unique kind of energy between them whenever they look at each other across a room, or even between takes. He likes to think of himself as enough of a professional actor that he can keep that special energy off-screen, keep it from being something that translates from _Chris and Sebastian_ to _Steve and Bucky_.

Some days, he’s not so confident. 

“Yeah, I, uh…” Sebastian chuckles nervously. “I don’t know about that.”

Chris approaches the door, ready to head out, but he’s not exactly in a hurry. Sebastian doesn’t seem to notice that he’s still hovering, inadvertently blocking the same entryway Chris needs to use to leave, because Sebastian’s attention seems to be nowhere but Chris and his movements.

“Yeah?” Chris drawls, allowing his Boston accent bleed through as much as it wants to. “Well, I _do_ know. I’ve seen you act. You’re fuckin’ talented.”

His hand is reaching out before Chris can stop it, landing softly on Sebastian’s shoulder. His intention is to use it to playfully nudge him out of the doorway, but instead, Chris’s fingers fall low a few inches and wrap around the curve of Sebastian’s exposed bicep.

Chris thinks about playing it off somehow.

He doesn’t.

“See ya, Seb,” Chris says, his heart thrumming a thousand beats per minute, and he doesn’t wink—but he wants to. “Don’t go too hard, yeah? Got us a big scene to film tomorrow.”

Sebastian’s breath visibly hitches at Chris’s touch. Chris tries not to think too much about it, especially when Seb’s bright, blue-gray eyes fall from Chris’s face down to the place their skin is touching.

“Yeah…” Sebastian’s voice is raspy. “I, uh. I won’t.”

It’s strangely hard to let go of his loose grip on Sebastian’s arm. Chris doesn’t think too hard about it.

He’ll save the thinking for when he’s alone, confused, laying in his bed tonight.

* * *


	2. kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris and Sebastian have a moment alone together after wrapping CA:TWS.

**2013**

* * *

“And here I’d thought you stopped.”

It’s been three years since the first time Chris noticed that Sebastian’s eyes crinkle when he laughs. Tonight, he watches him take one more pull from his cigarette before passing the beautiful stick of glowing cancer to Chris, who feigns—pitifully—being scandalized by the offer.

“Oh come _on,”_ Sebastian chuckles, rolling his eyes and exhaling billows of gray. “Everyone knows saying that kinda shit really means you just want a drag.”

Chris grins, accepting the cigarette and taking a deep pull of his own.

“Yeah, okay,” he smiles. The smoke seeping from his lungs twists and twirls around them like a hazy embrace, sinful embrace. “You got me there.”

They’re alone on the patio tonight. The rest of the film’s cast and crew is still inside the restaurant drinking down the dregs of the wrap party. Chris doesn’t know when or why he’d decided his best course of action would be to abandon his conversation with the pretty, blonde sound tech inside and follow Sebastian when Chris had spotted him quietly sneaking through the backdoor. Sebastian hadn’t seemed surprised to see him joining in—or maybe he had been. Chris can’t really tell. In truth, they’ve both had a few drinks.

Cars whir down the roadway on the far side of the building, but back here, all they can see is the restaurant’s outdoor fairy lights and the rustling of tree branches in the kind evening breeze. They’re resting their elbows on the wooden porch railing and standing probably too close.

Chris hands back the cigarette. He takes a step closer.

“Was an ex,” Sebastian says, voice soft. He doesn’t need to be loud when there’s this little space separating them. “She was the one that had me quit. Probably should’a stayed quit,” he chuckles. “She said she hated the way it tastes in my mouth.”

“Yeah?” Chris smirks, and then he keeps going before he can stop the whiskey and the longing borrowing his voice. “And how’s it taste?”

Sebastian smiles, but he doesn’t look at him, peering up at the clear night’s sky instead. Chris thinks he’s probably studying the stars again, like always sees Sebastian doing whenever the clouds and light pollution disappear enough to make staring into the universe possible.

“Like smoke, I guess,” Sebastian shrugs. He turns to Chris with booze-heavy eyelids and sucks in another long drag.

“I see.” Chris lets himself be seen lowering his gaze to Sebastian’s red, parted mouth. “Maybe I should be the judge of that.”

They’re alone out here; they both know it. No one else in their group even seems to know this patio exists, and Sebastian doesn’t spare a glance back towards the door. He keeps his eyes on Chris.

“Yeah,” he says, breathing out desire and soft curls of nicotine. “Maybe you should.”

Sebastian does taste like smoke. He tastes like salted chocolate, too, with hints of the gin and tonic with lime resting wetly on the wooden railing. Chris runs his tongue along the ridge of Sebastian’s chapped lower lip and earns himself entrance to learn what other tastes he’ll find.

“Chris,” comes the whisper against his mouth. “Chris.”

Sebastian’s voice is breathy and gravelly when it mixes with the deep tones in Chris’s own. He wants to consume every hitch and note inside it.

“Shh,” Chris breathes out against his lips. “S’okay. It’s just us out here.”

The warmth under his lips melts and softens even further. Chris takes the sides of Sebastian’s face in his hands and pulls him in closer, deepening the kiss and taking control of it, trying his best to reach every inch of Sebastian’s mouth with his tongue.

No one finds them like that—tangled, heated, standing on the smoking porch for all the stars to see.

* * *


	3. on set

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris and Sebastian have a discussion on the set of CA:CW.

**2015**

* * *

“Chris…” Sebastian breathes, a familiar refrain. “Chris, I…. We can’t.”

Chris hardly hears the words. There’s no way he could—not when his lips are trailing along the decadence of Sebastian’s stubbled neck. He can’t even complete a single thought of his own when he’s got this gorgeous man beneath him, their clothed chests and groins pressing together on the tiny couch inside Sebastian’s dead-bolted trailer, Chris’s hands roaming and touching and searching for every inch of olive skin they can find.

_“Chris,”_ Sebastian repeats. “This can’t keep… Oh, _fuck.”_

The noise of language trails off when Chris takes Sebastian’s earlobe into his mouth, but he hears the words several delayed seconds later. He releases Sebastian’s skin from between his lips and pulls back. 

“What…” He stops, wiping his spit-wet mouth on his sleeve as he stares, confused, into Sebastian’s lust-clouded eyes. “What’d ya say?”

There are no bruises on Sebastian’s throat; there never are. Chris has become an expert at taking his friend apart and putting him back together without leaving a trace in his wake—nothing that will be seen on camera, at least.

“Chris…” Sebastian scoots back on the couch, putting more room between them. “I… Look, someone’s gonna find out. Last week I had Cynthia on my costumes, and she… _fuck_ ,” Sebastian swears, sighing out his breath. “She saw your mark on my hip.”

Chris doesn’t know how he’s supposed to react to that random piece of information. He can’t put the brakes on his grin at the memory of sucking that pretty bruise into Sebastian’s skin while kneeling between his stunning, spread legs on this very couch just days ago, ravenously sucking him off like they were both too desperate to wait until the end of the day’s filming. They were.

“So?” Chris shrugs, smirking. He slips his hand beneath Sebastian’s waistband and runs his thumb over what remains of the faint purples and reds in that very same spot. “Anyone could have done that—you’re _Sebastian Stan,_ remember? You’re a popular guy now.”

His words are a tease, as true as they are. Chris suddenly decides the pretty mark he’s remembering needs immediate renewing. He’s already slunk halfway down Sebastian’s newly broad body when he’s stopped by a hand in his hair.

“But she—Chris, look…” Sebastian tilts his head back with a frustrated noise. He clearly doesn’t _really_ want Chris to stop, but Chris pauses nonetheless. “She was in your trailer earlier that day on _your_ costumes. She must have seen what I did to your shoulders. It probably looked just as fresh.” 

It’s then that Chris begins to register the weight in Sebastian’s tone. It isn’t playful; it’s not even ‘worried.’

He lifts himself off Sebastian and sits back on his calves, positioning himself to truly put eyes on the man and the reservation he’s facing.

“What… What are you trying to say, Seb?”

Sebastian’s sighs again, even heavier this time, and he sits up straighter. He keeps one hand on his waistband to prevent the denim from dragging down his ass as he moves backward.

“I’m saying that we need to be careful. And…” He licks his lips. “And, also… maybe we should dial it back a bit.”

Chris already knows—has _known_ for some time—that there’s a special, secret place in his chest for Sebastian, but it’s not until right this moment that he realizes how empty of a chasm that special place is. He runs a hand over his face, trying to wipe away the feelings and school his expression. 

“Um, yeah,” he says flatly, staring off into an unimportant corner of Sebastian’s trailer. “You’re probably right.”

The silence that follows is so loud that it makes Chris’s eardrums ache. He keeps his eyes where they are; he can’t look at Sebastian.

His friend is right, after all. Chris has been blinded by the thrill of secret make-out sessions— _casual_ make-out sessions—in dark corners of the studio sets. Somewhere along the way, he’d failed to remember exactly what all of this meant to Sebastian.

It’s not what it’s meant to Chris, as much as he wishes it were.

“I gotta go,” he says hollowly, not bothering to make any further excuse. “I’ll see you on set, buddy.”

He casually pats Sebastian’s leg, but he doesn’t look at him. He also doesn’t look back over his shoulder as he unbolts the lock, leaving Sebastian and the trailer behind him.


	4. first times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris and Sebastian resolve some issues between them during the CA:CW press tour.

**2016**

* * *

The heavy door shuts loudly behind them. Chris wonders if Anthony can hear it down the hall.

“I don’t understand why you’re being like this,” Sebastian growls, pacing into the room and leaving Chris behind. He’s clearly given up on keeping his voice down now that they’re not surrounded by other people.

“Like _what?”_ Chris grits back, the hair on the back of his neck standing straight up. He stuffs his hands in his pockets and pauses stock-still in the entry hallway to Sebastian’s Beijing Hilton room like he’d rather be anywhere else. He can’t decide if that’s true or not.

“Don’t fucking _—Shit,_ Chris.” Sebastian puts his hands on his hips and circles the suite, shaking his head with an ironic smile. He runs his fingers through his soft-looking hair in frustration. “You pretend like nothing is wrong—like nothing is weird between us—but then you go and avoid me anytime we’re not in front of a camera together. You act like I’m a goddamn leper with how far away you sit, and…”

Chris doesn’t argue; his denial would be his lie. Sebastian’s words are true—so true that it hurts Chris right in the center of his chest to think about the way he’s been pushing his friend away.

“I guess I figured it would be easier this way,” he shrugs, voice flat like it’s nothing. He faces the floor so Sebastian can’t see what’s in his eyes.

_“Easier?”_ Sebastian’s tone drips with incredulity. “What’s gotta be so damn hard about it to begin with? Why can’t we just be adults and move past all this? Sometimes…” He pauses. Chris hears Sebastian’s heavy sigh even when he’s not looking. “Sometimes friends just suck each other off, you don’t have to get all…” He trails off again, this time lowering his voice. “I thought it was all just fun for you.”

Chris can’t stop himself from looking up. Sebastian has sat himself down on the couch, head in his hands, fingers anxiously threaded through his silky brown locks. Chris’s chest hurts to recall exactly how that hair had felt entwined through his own fingers all the times that he’d held Seb’s head down, encouraging him to take his cock in his mouth.

He wishes he could recall all the times he’s held Sebastian’s hair while he kissed him, but those memories have practically faded. He spent too long pushing them away.

“Because it wasn’t just fun for me.”

Chris hears his own voice before he registers himself speaking. At least he’s not using his words to lie or avoid like he really wants to.

Sebastian finally releases his head from his hands. The expression on his handsome face is indiscernible. Chris is exactly as fucked as he’s ever been when he’s around this boy.

“I don’t understand what that means,” Sebastian says, and Chris doesn’t want to explain it. He shouldn’t have opened his damn mouth in the first place.

Still, he did open it, and now it’s out there. Now he has to say the rest.

“It was more than that. For me.”

Chris sighs. He pulls his hands from his pockets and takes several slow steps towards the couch, but he stops short. He can’t get any closer to Sebastian or he might not be able to turn around.

“What…” Sebastian stares up at him, gray eyes wide and attentive, licking his candy-red lips absently. Chris can see how shallow his breathing is. “What was it?”

Chris draws in a breath. There’s nothing for it.

He might as well get it over with now.

“I love you.”

The hotel room falls dead silent. Chris wants badly to tear his eyes from Sebastian—to preserve a piece of his dignity and allow himself a stone face instead of the open, pulsing-heart vulnerability he knows Sebastian can see now—but he can’t. He’s lied too much already and held this inside for too long.

Now, it’s Sebastian’s to have.

“I, um…” Sebastian mumbles, clearly lost and bewildered, but his eyes are bright. It’s confusing. “What?”

Chris takes a few steps to the side and leans back against the wet bar, burying face in his hand and rubbing his beard.

“I’ve loved you for a long time,” he repeats, removing his hand because he’s not quite cowardly enough to let the words come out muffled.

“Why didn’t you ever say anything?”

Chris stares at Sebastian ten feet away on the deep red couch and laughs hollowly.

“And what? Ruin the closest thing I was ever going to get to what I really wanted with you?”

Sebastian doesn’t respond at first. There’s an expression on his face that must be a mistake because Chris has known him for six years, and he’s played across from him in every mood of character scene, and he’s had his cock in his mouth, and Chris knows better than anyone the many faces of Sebastian Stan. This one—unmistakably—speaks to hope.

“I knew I could never have you that way,” Chris continues, voice starting to crack under the weight of honesty. “But at least I had something. That first time when you jerked me off in the dressing room on the first press tour, or when you showed me how to suck a fuckin’ dick that night in my hotel room… Those moments were just as painful for me as they were amazing.” He finally allows his voice to break, but the tears stay in his eyes. “I took it in stride, because I knew it was all I was ever going to get, and because I needed your friendship more than I needed anything else.”

The words hurt him to say. Chris is laying his heart out in front of Sebastian right next to the silk floral on the coffee table, and now Sebastian is staring it across the room with a look on his face that Chris—for once—cannot explain. He feels like he’s bleeding out between his ribs.

“How?”

Chris almost startles. He hadn’t seen that question coming, and he certainly doesn’t understand it.

“I… ‘How’ what?”

“How did you know that was the only thing you could have with me?”

It’s an impossible thing for Sebastian to say; Chris doesn’t even know where the words come from. He stares back, baffled.

“You’re…” he begins, gesturing vaguely in Sebastian’s direction. “You always had all these girlfriends. You said you’d never dated a guy, and I hadn’t… well.” Chris pauses, shrugging, looking away in hopes of limiting how much his voice is quaking. “I hadn’t done anything with a guy, not before you. And I knew you weren’t looking for anything other than a friend to get off with.”

Chris chooses to study the bland-looking lamp on the other side of the room while he waits for Sebastian to respond. He doesn’t know what to expect. Maybe he’ll throw Chris out of the room, call his own manager, cancel the rest of his contract for the tour. Maybe he’ll just ask Chris to leave so they can go back to being awkward. Maybe he’ll storm out himself.

Any of those things are possible, Chris figures. What he doesn’t think is possible is the sound of Sebastian standing from the couch and walking his direction, stopping only a couple of feet in front of him.

“What…” Chris starts to ask, and that’s when Sebastian presses his hands against his chest.

He lifts his head to find Sebastian leaning in. He’s so close now, and up close, he looks exactly the way Chris remembers him looking every time in the past that he’s had to push down the desire to kiss him, and here he is now, and yet—and yet—

“Seb,” he whispers, stopping him with his hands on Sebastian’s shoulders. “I…”

Sebastian halts his forward movement. “I thought—”

“I know what I said, Seb,” Chris laments. “And it’s true—it’s _so_ fuckin’ true—but I can’t do this.” His voice begins to falter. “I can’t go back to that. It hurts too much to be with you without really having you.”

Chris doesn’t know how he thinks Sebastian is going to respond to that, but it’s certainly not by shrugging and grinning and saying what he says next.

“Then have me.”

Three words, and they ring in Chris’s ears.

“What?”

Sebastian’s smile grows. He moves closer, placing his hands flat on Chris’s chest again and sliding them up to his shoulders.

“Have me the way you really want me.”

Chris stares, dumbfounded, as Sebastian leans in and brushes their lips together. Static electricity sparks between them.

“Seb…” he warns half-heartedly. His hands itch to hold Sebastian by his waist, but he locks them at his side.

“I love you, too,” Sebastian whispers. He pulls back just enough to look Chris in the eyes. “Since we filmed the first one. That’s the real reason I said we should stop. I couldn’t keep doing that when I was trying to get over you.”

“I…” Chris breathes, disbelieving of what he’s hearing. “Seb—”

“—Stop talking and kiss me.”

The dumbstruck part of Chris wants to keep staring, but he can’t. He can’t keep his hands from flying up to grab the sides of Sebastian’s face. He can’t stop his mouth from leaning in to capture his, to take control of his lips and teeth and tongue the way he’s always loved doing—except this time, it’s different.

This time, Chris puts his whole heart behind it.

They make it to the bed with fewer than half the clothes they were wearing before. Chris pushes Sebastian onto the hotel comforter, removing his belt and tight pants. He can’t even get them all the way down to his ankles before he’s following the urge to take his gorgeous dick— _fuck_ , how he’s missed it—into the back of his throat and swallowing around it. He revels in Sebastian’s gasp.

“Chris, I—fuck…”

Chris hasn’t sucked a cock since he last sucked Sebastian’s—he’s never sucked any cock _but_ his, actually—but he remembers how to make him feel good. He uses his tongue to lick into the slit while his fingers massage Sebastian’s balls, thumb pressing on his perineum every so often. The sounds he’s making are a pleasured melody humming in every nerve in Chris’s body.

“Chris,” Sebastian rasps after only a few minutes. “I… Close…”

He lets out a pitiful whine when Chris pulls his mouth away, but Chris silences him by crawling up his toned body and covering Sebastian’s lips with his own.

“Let me make love to you,” he whispers, fervently kissing down Sebastian’s chin until he’s breathing into the hollow of his throat. “Please, baby. Please say yes.”

Sebastian sucks in a shaky breath at the pet name, nodding, and then his frantic hands are flying down to Chris’s pants.

“Yes,” he gasps. “Yes, please. Want you to fuck me.”

They shed what remains of their clothing in a clumsy frenzy, unable to remove their hands and mouths from each other’s skin. It’s like a dam has broken between them; a river of yearning and unabated, wild need rushing in and flooding the most tender parts inside them.

Chris ends up spending a long while rutting their naked cocks together as he holds Sebastian to the bed, hands pinned above his head. It’s only once Sebastian starts breathing that he’s close again—“I—Chris, stop, wanna come with you inside me”—that Chris lets him go so Sebastian can search through his bag for lubricant and condoms.

“I’ve never done this before,” Chris admits, stroking his own weeping cock as Sebastian returns to the bed. “Not with a guy, at least.”

He gets a breathy kiss for the confession.

“It’s not that different,” Sebastian assures him. “I can prep myself.”

Chris is moving before he can stop himself, trapping Sebastian against the sheets and crawling into the haphazardly spread vee of his legs.

“Like hell you will,” he growls. He runs a hand down Sebastian’s stomach, past his hard dick. “I’m the only one who’s going to get you ready to take my dick.”

Sebastian passes him the lube with excited, shaky hands, and Chris takes it, coating three fingers.

“Four,” Sebastian husks, watching. Chris raises an eyebrow. “You’re thick. I don’t know what you did with your _girls,_ but I want you to be able to go as hard and deep as you want when you’re with me.”

Chris groans, imagining it. He’s caught between collapsing onto the bed or ravishing Sebastian’s skin and mouth until he can’t breathe or speak any word except Chris’s name. He meets himself in the middle, rubbing the pads of two fingers in circles over Sebastian’s tight furl of muscle while he adds lube to coat a fourth.

Sebastian opens up for him like a dream. He lets Chris in finger by finger, bearing down and relaxing each time he adds a new one. Chris never stops kissing him while he gets Sebastian ready, nibbling at his lips and whispering nonsense and sugary renditions of ‘I love you.’ Sebastian whimpers into his mouth the whole time.

“Chris,” Sebastian breathes once he’s got four fingers inside him stretching him wide until he feels easy. “Chris, I’m ready. Please.”

Chris moans into Sebastian’s mouth and spreads his fingers as wide as he can in the tight channel of Sebastian’s ass before removing them. He grabs for the condom, letting Sebastian take it and roll it onto him. Sebastian gives Chris a long, hot stroke as he lubes him up before wiping his hand on the towel he’d grabbed.

“Wanna have you like this,” Chris husks, moving Sebastian until he’s lying halfway on his left side in a twist, back to the mattress, right leg hitched up towards his chest to expose his ass and soft balls. “Want to look into your eyes while I’m in you. Wanna know you feel good.”

Sebastian nods enthusiastically and pulls his bent knee in tighter. Chris straddles his straight left leg and positions his cock at Sebastian’s wet, hot entrance, pressing against it with the head without pushing in yet.

“Ready?” Chris bends down to kiss Sebastian’s lips before kneeling back again.

“Please, _yes,”_ Sebastian gasps in reply at the feeling of the blunt head at his entrance. “Ready.”

It’s a tight, blazing slide in, but Chris does it all in one glacially slow push, hands holding Sebastian’s hip and thigh. He watches his face the entire time for signs of pain, but other than the unavoidable initial discomfort, all he sees is rapture.

_“Fuck,”_ Sebastian gasps. “Forgot how thick you are.”

Chris groans quietly as he bottoms out. He bends down, squaring his weight on his hands. As much as he wants to watch himself sliding in and out of Sebastian’s tight hole, he wants to kiss his lips more.

“How are you?” Chris asks, a breath against his lover’s mouth. “Too much?”

A lazy, fuck-dumb grin spreads across Sebastian’s face. He shakes his head slowly.

“Don’t give yourself a big head,” he teases. “You got a real fat dick, but I can take it.”

No sooner are the words out of Sebastian’s mouth than the tight heat around Chris’s cock is squeezing down around him. Chris moans, tossing his head back before pressing it into Sebastian’s chest. They’re both sweating already.

“Fuck,” he laughs breathlessly. “Gonna kill me. So fuckin’ tight.”

Chris rocks inside him while Sebastian’s muscles adjust and relax around him. Soon, he’s telling Chris to move—and ‘move’ is exactly what Chris does. He kneels up, hands holding and roaming Sebastian’s hips as he pulls out nearly to the tip.

“Oh my _god,”_ Sebastian gasps when Chris slowly slides back in. “Oh my god, I…” He lets out an incredulous laugh. _“Fuck.”_

“Yeah?” Chris smirks, doing it all again and earning the same pleasured reaction. “Jesus, sweetheart. So fucking beautiful for me.”

He takes his time ramping up his movements, keeping the pace slow and loving, doing everything he can to make Sebastian quake apart. Chris’s eyes flit between that gorgeous, blissed-out face and the place where their slicked flesh is joined, admiring the splendor of each image.

_“Oh!”_ Sebastian shouts when Chris changes the angle and brushes against something different inside his tight body; dumb luck. “Shit—! _Chris,_ again, please.”

Chris’s eyebrows shoot up to his hairline. He tries hitting that same spot again and gets it after a couple tries, and then he locks onto it, aiming for it with every thrust. Sebastian whimpers and weeps under his grip and control.

“Fuck, Seb,” he rasps. “Baby. You’re so fuckin’ perfect.”

An idea enters Chris’s head. He pulls out—much to Sebastian’s chagrin—and urges Sebastian onto his belly before he can protest too much.

“Just like this,” he whispers, straddling the backs of Sebastian’s thighs. He uses one hand to work his girth back inside carefully before laying himself down across Sebastian’s back, holding his weight on his forearms and pressing his face into the intimate crook of Sebastian’s neck. “Just like this. Let me love on you.”

Sebastian makes a gorgeous sound against the soft hotel pillows. He pushes back into Chris’s hips to try and get more; Chris gives it to him. He slides his hands beneath the front Sebastian’s shoulders and wraps his fingers around them on the front, looping Sebastian in his arms from behind.

When he starts moving again, Chris does what he’d promised Sebastian he would. He makes love to him.

“You’re incredible,” he breathes into Sebastian’s ear, rolling his hips in slow, powerful waves that press into his sweet spot each and every time. The new angle is perfect. “I can’t believe you want to be mine.”

Sebastian is a beautiful mess of moans and whimpers beneath him. His knuckles are white where they’re gripping the pillowcases while the pitch in his lungs gets higher and higher. Each sound is a drug to Chris, feeding the sensations electrifying his veins, telling his hips to push in harder.

“I need to _come,”_ Sebastian whines after a long, sweet eternity of Chris assaulting his prostate and whispering filth and ‘I love you’s directly into his ear. “It’s too much, I— _Please,_ Chris. Please.”

Chris kisses him wetly on the neck and unloops one of his arms, shoving it between Sebastian hips and the sheets and fishing around until he finds his hard, weeping dick. He wraps his hand around the shaft.

“You’re so hard for me.” He nips at the skin at the nape of Sebastian’s neck. “Want you to come on my cock.”

Sebastian’s moan is drawn-out and broken when Chris starts pumping his hand. It’s less than a minute later when he feels the already tight muscles constrict around him even more.

“Don’t stop,” Sebastian whimpers. “Gonna— _fuck!”_

Chris speeds up the movements of his hips, trying to drive Sebastian towards orgasm.

“C’mon, sweetheart.” Chris picks up the pace with hand and lets it slide, slick, up and down Sebastian’s cock. “Come for me,” he growls, slamming his hips in the hardest he’s gone yet. “Come _now.”_

Sebastian comes for him. He shakes into pieces on Chris’s dick, shouting out his name and broken declarations of love and promises to be good for him.

“So good,” Chris gasps. His hips go faster as he chases his own release. “Already so good for me, sweetheart. Hold on. Hold on.”

-

Anthony doesn’t hear them down the hall. He _does_ see Chris emerge from Sebastian’s room in the hallway the next morning.

He smiles, shaking his head and laughing to himself.


	5. clothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris and Sebastian share clothes during the Infinity War press tour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Bex ([Becassine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Becassine)) for beta support on this chapter!

  
**2018**

* * *

Chris turns off the shower and grabs one of the hotel’s fluffy white towels, wrapping it around his waist and tucking it in a knot to hold it up. Without the sound of running water, he can now hear Sebastian’s voice on the other side of the door. He’s talking on the phone to his manager.

_ “My next round is with Winston and Letitia, right?” _ Chris hears. _ “Awesome, great... Of course. I’ll look at the rest when you send the email. Thanks.” _

Chris exits the bathroom just as Sebastian is hanging up—and he stops dead.

Sebastian hears him and turns. There’s a lazy smirk on his face as he obviously eyes Chris’s shower-wet body up and down.

“What are you staring at, stud?” Sebastian teases. _ “You’re _ the half naked one here.”

And it’s true; Chris is. But Sebastian looks far more sultry and alluring than just the simple sensuality of bare skin. What  _ he’s _ wearing steals Chris’s breath from his chest and uses the oxygen to set a fire low in his belly. 

“That’s,” Chris starts, licking his lips. His mouth is suddenly parched. “That’s my shirt.”

Sebastian, still holding his phone, looks down at himself. He’s confused for a second, but then his cheeks pinks up. 

After two years together—even if it’s only behind closed doors—Sebastian still manages to find reasons to blush in front of Chris when they’re alone. 

“Oh. Sorry. I guess I didn’t notice.” Sebastian stops, rubbing the back of his neck and laughing nervously. “I guess it sort of looks like one I have at home.”

He goes to lift the hem of the black long-sleeved shirt—admittedly generic, but still, it’s  _ Chris’s _ —but Chris stops him with a palm up. He takes five long strides forward until he reaches Sebastian.

“Wait,” he says, eyes crawling up and down Sebastian’s midsection and arms. “Wear it.”

Sebastian halts but doesn’t let go of the hem. He raises one secretly groomed eyebrow.

“What?”

Chris closes the rest of the gap between them and settles his hands on Sebastian’s hips, tilting his head low so he can admire the way the fabric stretches more loosely over his boyfriend than it does on his own body.

“Wear my shirt,” Chris says, raising his eyes to Sebastian’s face. “For me.”

Sebastian looks bewildered for a moment, but then he smiles, laughing like Chris has made a purposeful joke.

“What?” he chuckles, scrunched brow and beautiful, crinkling eyes. “I couldn’t. You wore this shirt at the last junket. What if someone makes the connection?”

Chris lets out a long exhale: the breath he’s been half-holding since he first saw Sebastian upon leaving the bathroom. He raises his hands to Sebastian’s biceps and strokes his thumb over the sleeves. He hopes the feeling is soothing.

“So let them,” Chris answers.

Sebastian’s eyes go wide. The smile melts from his face until there’s nothing left but awed shock.

“Chris…”

“Let them make all the connections they want.” He runs his hands down the fabric along Sebastian’s arms, feeling the warmth of skin beneath the fabric of his own shirt. “I know we can’t do everything we want right now—not until we’re both done with our contracts—but one day, we’ll tell everyone.” He brings Sebastian in closer by the shoulders until their faces are only inches apart. “One day, I’ll shout it from the roof of my house that you’re my man. That I’m yours.” He presses a chaste kiss to Sebastian’s cheek, then pulls back to look him in the eyes. “That I’m in love with you.”

Sebastian smiles demurely. He leans in closer, and Chris wastes no time wrapping his arms around him. Their chins rest easily on each other’s shoulders.

“And until then?” Sebastian whispers.

“Until then…” Chris slides his hands down Sebastian’s back over the shirt, creeping towards the bottom hem. He tilts his head so he can murmur the rest into Sebastian’s ear. “Until then, I want to see you in my clothes whenever I can. I want to look at you across a room when you’re talking to other men and women and know that they can’t have you, because that’s  _ my  _ shirt you’re wearing.” He pulls back again, bringing their mouths close until they’re sharing air, settling a hand over Sebastian’s ass. “I want to see it and know it’s the shirt you took off me right before you begged me to fuck you.”

Sebastian sucks in a gasp of a breath, and Chris takes the opportunity to seek entrance to his mouth, capturing his lips and slipping his hot tongue inside.

“I want that,” Sebastian whimpers into the kiss. “I want that. I want you to always know.”

Chris hears himself growling low in his throat. He raises a hand to the back of Sebastian’s neck, taking gentle hold of the nape.

“My gorgeous boy,” he rumbles, just to feel Sebastian shiver. “How much time do you have before you have to meet your team—”

“Enough,” Sebastian interrupts, trying his best to deepen the kiss but instead turning it beautifully sloppy. “Chris… Please, get your shirt off of me.”


	6. fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris has a question this morning.

**2021**

* * *

The first thing Chris notices when opens his eyes is that Sebastian is not in bed with him, which makes him frown.

The _second_ thing he registers is the twinge in his ass, and he smiles—wide.

“So, the sleeping beauty awakens.”

Chris twists his to head find Sebastian leaning in the doorway. He’s wearing a dark, thick bathrobe, one in a pair. Chris has the other one just over in his closet—or _their_ closet, really; Sebastian practically lives in Boston with him now. Sebastian is also carrying a tray full of what looks like breakfast.

“Oh, _no,”_ Chris groans, rubbing his scruffy face and noting for the first time how much sunlight is filtering through the panes of his French doors. “Shit—what time is it? I was gonna get up an’ make _you_ breakfast.”

Sebastian comes around to sit on the edge of the mattress nearest to Chris, setting the tray on the nightstand. It’s stacked with strawberry French toast and every kind of breakfast starch Chris had ever loved.

“Why would you be making _me_ breakfast?” Sebastian laughs. He stretches the long, beautiful lines of his toned body out sideways on the bed to face Chris, their warmth only inches apart “ _You’re_ the one who got their cherry popped last night.” He rubs a gentle hand over the swell of Chris’s ass through the sheets. “I think it’s my turn to play the gentleman this morning.”

Chris isn’t one to be bashful, but he knows his pale skin is flushing at the memory: the sensations of Sebastian’s fingers—almost familiar by now after years of gentle experimentation—and Sebastian’s cock inside him—new and foreign—both of them stretching him open and filling him up in a deep, intimate way Chris could never have dreamed would feel so perfect. He can still see Sebastian’s rapturous face above him as he slid inside another person’s welcoming body for the first time in so long.

It had been a night Chris will remember for the rest of his life, and certainly one he wants to repeat. But he can’t be thinking about that right now.

Right _now_ , Chris needs to be thinking about the dark blue velvet box in his nightstand and the dreamy look of love on Sebastian’s face. He knows his own expression mirrors it.

“Well,” he starts, an admittedly crooked smile on his face. He circles Sebastian’s middle in his arms and draws their bodies closer. “Be my condition as it may, I had very much planned to make you breakfast in bed this morning.”

Sebastian chuckles against his lips. Chris kisses the soft sound and breathes it into his lungs.

“And what for? ‘Good morning, sweetheart, thank you for the cock’?”

Chris can’t help but toss his head backwards and laugh, but then he gathers himself, brushing their noses together. There are toothy smiles on both their faces.

“That, yeah. And I, uh…”

Chris stops and draws in a long, steadying breath. It’s strange; he had been _sure_ that he wouldn’t be nervous when this moment finally came. There have been so many other significant days over the past four years during their once secret relationship, and all of them felt so big at the time, so nerve-wracking. So uncertain. They’ve introduced each other to their families, held hands and come out to the press together. They’ve allowed themselves to be seen vacationing together in Italy, kissing and embracing, triumphant smiles on their faces as they finally learned to not hide their love from the world.

So why does this moment feel so much bigger?

“Baby,” Chris whispers against Sebastian’s mouth. He calms his nerves by cupping the back of Sebastian’s head in one hand and stroking fingers through his soft hair, embracing him around the waist with the gentle strength of his other arm. “Sweetheart…”

“Okay,” Sebastian laughs, nervous. “You’re kinda starting to freak me out here. What’s going on?”

Chris spends a few seconds memorizing the expression on Sebastian’s face. He wants to make sure he remembers that scrunched forehead, those curling, pink lips. He wants to watch as the anxious look in his brilliant gray eyes becomes the shining picture of light—once Chris can work himself up to get these damn words out of his mouth.

He’s ready. He can do this. He has the man he loves in his arms, and the morning sun is out, and Dodger is asleep at the foot of their bed. There is strawberry French toast waiting for him. Chris Evans is invincible.

“Nothing’s going on,” he smiles, brushing a piece of hair from Sebastian’s forehead. “I just have a question I’ve been meaning to ask you for a long, long time…”


	7. + one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris and Sebastian try to have a quiet moment alone.

**2028**

* * *

  
“Chris…”

Sebastian’s quiet moaning is sweet and breathy in Chris’s ears. He runs his open lips down the back of his husband's neck to his spine, mouthing at the sensitive skin there. His hands are hungry as they roam Sebastian’s body beneath the covers. 

“Been so long, baby,” Chris husks into Sebastian’s hair, freshly shampooed just before they’d gone to bed last night. He presses his groin against Sebastian’s backside and lets him feel how hard his cock is through the thin fabric of boxers. “Missed you. Want you.”

Sebastian pushes his ass back into Chris’s erection. Chris’s hand wanders down beneath Sebastian’s waistband and wraps around his swelling shaft. 

“Want you, too,” Sebastian whispers, moaning when Chris gives his dick a few firm pumps and tossing his head back so Chris can get at the exposed side of Sebastian’s neck with his lips. “Please.”

“Mm. What do you want? Need me inside you?”

Chris demonstrates his offer by letting go of Sebastian’s cock and holding onto his waist as he pushes his own hips forward, simulating slow, undulating thrusts just to tease. 

“Fuck. Want that so bad, but…” He releases a hand from Chris’s hair to take over squeezing on his own dick. “Don’t have the patience for you to open me up right now. Need you.”

Something about that thought excites Chris even more than the idea of getting in Sebastian’s tight ass. He groans into the curve of his husband’s shoulder, then uses the hand he has under Sebastian’s head to twist it around and take a heated, open-mouthed kiss for himself. 

“On your back, baby. Lemme get the lube.” He bites down on Sebastian’s lower lip and earns a pretty sound for it. “Gonna fuck your gorgeous thighs and let you have my wet-up hand.”

They turn into two desperately scrambling bodies after that. They discard their boxers, and Chris tugs open the nightstand drawer so quickly that it almost pops off its tracks while Sebastian situates himself on the center of their sprawling bed, shoving pillows under his hips. The clock on the mantle of their bedroom fireplace reads 6:15 in the morning, but it’s almost midsummer; the first light of the day is beginning to peek over the neighborhood’s rolling hills.

“So beautiful,” Chris breathes as he kneels between Sebastian’s legs, smearing a light layer of lube over the delicate skin inside his thighs. “Gonna make us feel so good, baby. I swear it.”

He leans down to capture one last kiss from Sebastian before sitting back and caging Sebastian’s legs with his own, pushing them together. Chris grabs his own pulsating cock and pushes it between Sebastian’s wet thighs with a breathy moan before taking Sebastian’s cock in his wet hand. 

“There we go,” he rasps with an experimental thrust forward timed perfectly with a slow, deliberate tug. “There we go. Gonna make you feel good, gonna touch your body sweet, gonna—”

“—Papa?”

Chris’s heart leaps up through his throat and smashes through the drywall behind their bed. Below him, Sebastian jerks and flops, grabbing at the comforter in a haphazard attempt to cover them both. 

“Fu—! I… Jesus.”

Chris tries not look completely panicked as he peels himself from Sebastian’s sticky thighs and scrambles beneath the blanket beside to hide his bare ass, turning his body in an attempt to face the five year-old twins in the doorway without flames taking over his cheeks. 

“Babies!” Sebastian greets hysterically. He’s sort of squeaking. “We—What are you doing up so early?”

Chris rubs his fists into his eyes. He can’t look their kids in the face right now; he just can’t. Even with his eyes closed he can imagine how they look: Georgie with her precocious little hands on her hips and Bobby with his stuffed lion held close to his body, curious gray eyes wide. 

“Daddy…” Bobby’s voice rings, full of confusion and caution. “What was Papa doing to you?”

“Fuck-fuck-fuck-fuck-fuck,” Chris whispers under his breath, too quiet for the twins to hear. “Seb… How are we—”

“I got this, babe,” Sebastian interrupts with a hand on his knee beneath the sheets. “Just… Give me a minute with them in their room.”

“This is way too damn early for ‘The Talk.’” Chris presses his teeth together. “And what we were doing? Shit.”

“We both know that sex is more than just the Birds and the Bees,” Sebastian whispers with a hint of humor in his voice. God bless him for not falling apart like Chris has. “And we don’t even have birds here. Just join us in five. Let me talk to them first.”

He pecks Chris on the cheek and fishes around beneath the covers to locate his boxers, slipping them on discreetly before standing and walking with the kids to their bedroom down the hallway. 

Once alone, Chris breathes out and leans back against the rucked-up pillows with his hands behind his head. His dick has long since wilted to soft. 

Sometimes he still can’t believe it’s been over a decade since he and Sebastian fell into each other’s arms and stopped denying the way their hearts beat. He still can’t comprehend that he got to marry the man he’s been in love with for almost twenty years now, that he falls asleep every night and wakes up next to him every morning. It’s hard for Chris to wrap his head around how much fortune has blessed him.

He waits in their bed for five more minutes before groaning and sitting up, looking for his boxers. He’s not looking forward to whatever this conversation will hold, but Chris is glad that at least his partner in all things will be there with him to navigate the awkwardness and impossible questions. 

It’s looking like he and Sebastian will need to take another Italian vacation if they want to be alone again anytime soon. Chris wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine’s Day 😊 ♥️

**Author's Note:**

> Updates daily.
> 
> Thank you to [HaniTrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanitrash) for beta!


End file.
